U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,300, which along with all other patents and published patent applications discussed herein is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a quick-release bolt securing two parts of a pump housing. It includes a threaded end and a slotted end. A release/lock plate is pivotally attached to the bolt within the slot by a pin which is attached to the bolt. A ball is spring loaded to engage lock detents or release detents to orient the plate. In order to secure the housing halves together, a threaded end of each bolt engages threads in each lug on a first housing half and the plate is placed in the releasing position. The second housing half is mated with the first housing half such that the bolts pass through the lugs thereof. The bolts are then tightened until the plate contacts the lugs on the second housing half. To remove the second housing half, it is said that the bolts need be rotated only about one-half to one-quarter of a turn in order to allow the user to pivot the plate into the releasing position. This fastener does not suitably allow the secure attachment of a deck panel to a part located some distance below the deck panel.
During the erection of platforms or other scaffolding, such as in Applicant's U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,730,248; 5,921,346; 6,003,634; 6,135,240; 6,138,793; 6,227,331; 6,264,002; 6,302,237; 6,386,319; and 6,523,644, all of which are incorporated herein by reference, it is considered desirable that loose nuts or fasteners not be used for connecting decking panels to a platform or scaffolding framework in that such nuts or fasteners may be dropped by workers, and it is also considered desirable to be able to quickly and easily connect and disconnect the panels to and from the framework, using durable fasteners. It is moreover considered desirable that the fasteners remain engaged with the framework so that they may not be susceptible to being dropped by workers.